Fine
by massmurderingweasel
Summary: Feelings inside not expressed. Sasuke is having trouble at home and being hiton by a hunky blond just makes things worse. For the love of God I am NOT gay! Warning fangirls. !Sasunaru!, Sasuke's POV, AU High School. Rating may go up...
1. Intro

Ahh another story. Here's the Intro! drama drama

Sasunaru, Sasuke's POV, AU

-insert various warnings here-

* * *

I checked my watch for the third time this day. The school tour has being going on for and hour now. How much do I need to be lectured on?

"Over here is the old building, it is a heritage property so we were unable to change it until five years ago when a student set off a fire in one of the science rooms. They only managed to save three rooms; we had to rebuild the rest." The student leading the tour droned on about how the rooms in the building were now used for clubs and that everyone was required to join at least one club on entry.

It was tiring just listening to so instead I occupied myself with the goings and comings of various teachers around the yard.

The school year had yet to start and I had transferred into one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Still this school did have one downfall, the clubs. Not to say that clubs are a bad thing, because of them this school came first in almost everything from academics to sport, but I just hate the idea of being forced into a group, a social circle of people I will be obliged to talk to.

"Oh! And one more thing about the club building, stay away from the students in the Science club. There really weird, it's even said one of them killed his parents." The student took on a darker tone. Making sure every got the message. "Plus they're also social outcasts; you wouldn't want to be seen with them."

"So what do we do if we want to join a science club?" Another transfer asked. I never really took notice of their names.

"Well, there's a biology club, a physics club, chemistry…"

The list went on, I chose not to listen. Already I had begun to realize that there only was one reason why I was going to this school: To beat my brother and gain dad's approval. It wasn't even like Itachi actually wanted to inherit the business, he just treated it like everything else that happened around him, 'that's the way it is, so no use interfering'. I hated that, the fact that he didn't give a shit but still got everything.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" The tour guide sounded annoyed and I realized the question was directed at me.

"Are you saying anything worth listening to?"

He was a bit taken a back at the icy glare that I gave him and the cold tone that I used, I hate people like him. In what looked to be a poor attempt to bandage his ego he chose to ignore me and continue with the tour.

I'm fine with that.

Whispering, the girls always whisper when I'm was around. Did they really think that I couldn't hear them, or were they making sure I heard it on purpose? Which ever it is I always hear and it's so annoying.

How could some girls be so shallow? They praised me even when I'm being cold and sometimes even cruel.

"Isn't he such a pretty guy?" The girl's voices were high pitch and painful to my sensitive ears, must they always squeal?

"He is so mine!"

"No way!"

Apparently they do. Suddenly graduation sounds even better than normal.

* * *

Ta da!

I don't really know whats else to say so...

Review! (please?)


	2. The beginning

Writing three different stories at the moment. Not to sure that it's very wise but welll yeah. I'm only uploading them one at a time though. Maybe, I think.

Chapter 1 The beginning (insert awesome sfx)

* * *

Students file into the classroom like ants and make their way to their seats; many female members of the class took a short detour by my desk. To say that girls are subtle is a gross overstatement; eyelids were fluttered, suggestive looks were given and the 'accidental' bump of a hip against my desk, made me begin to wonder whether they even knew the meaning of the word (or that it existed).

"Hey! Lee! Over here!" An exceptionally loud kid waved erratically, gaining the attention of not only his friend, but the entire class.

"Ahhh! Naruto, thank you very much, for saving me a seat!" A black haired boy with incredibly large eyebrows bounded over to an empty seat next to the blond.

It didn't take long for the class to push aside the distraction and continue with idle chatting, sparing the boys a few cold glares and harsh words.

I took no notice of the loud boys but didn't fail to see that the desks surrounding them were empty. Social outcasts.

I had already gotten most of the school figured out by the time the teacher entered the room. It was all about reputation and how good you looked in the, rather dull, but professional looking uniform. The pretty girls talked to other pretty girls, the sporty guys talked to other sporty guys, the nerds with other nerds, and everyone ignore the outcasts unless they were passing a rude remark or mean glare. Naturally for the first five minutes I found myself talked at by many people, male and female alike, until they realized that they would get nothing out of me and went away to gossip in their little groups. All schools are the same really, aren't they?

The teacher seems to have remarkable control over the class, as the second her heel made contact with the classroom floor everyone was in their seats and quietly waiting for the class to begin. That is if you could call it a class, homeroom was never really of much use except for finding out about things you should already know.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kurenai, your homeroom teacher for this year, I also teach psychology. Get on my nerves and I'll give you a week before you decide to drop-out or transfer. Sasuke Uchiha, I believe you are new to this school, I have been told to tell you, that you should join a club by the end of the week. Don't worry about searching them out, they'll come to you."

I inclined my head slightly to show that I understood but offered no reply. I've never been much of a talker.

The bell sounded not long after Kurenai had finished talking and everyone rushed out of their seats and through the door, no one wanted to stay longer than they had to, Kurenai is scary.

The first day is always boring; you either have a bludge class or its all revision from last year, or at least _their _last year. I had grown up as a prodigy child second only to my brother, my education was at a higher standard than most and intellectually I'm was a genius. This was definitely even worse than revision.

I was more than thankful when the bell rang for recess, at first. I hadn't changed schools that often but this the first time a fan-club had been made within the first two periods of school.

I was now walking at a not-quite-running pace away from a mob of excited girls. Why did they have to travel in packs?

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you!"

Names flew through the air (as well as random appendages), I only managed to catch a few of them, names that is. Not to say I tried to remember any of them.

A large build loomed ahead and I entered it, recognizing it as the older building that contained club rooms. I picked up the pace a bit hoping to lose a few of them at least, not that it would be very hard to regroup though, the girls were very loud. The girls followed me down hallways and up stairs, and I was beginning to feel like a victim. In a desperate attempt to lose them I rushed in to a random room, quickly and quietly closing the door behind me. Safe.

I turned to check if there was anyone else was in the room, something I failed to do when I first entered. A breathe of air caught in my throat as I saw a handsome blond boy peacefully sleeping on a pile of old lab coats, his hair creating a bright halo around his head. There were also three whisker-like scratches that marred his tanned cheeks creating a slight fault in his flawless looks. This is not to say that I am gay, I can just tell a good-looking person when I see them.

I quickly regained my composure as the boy sitting next to the blond cleared his throat, in a clear attempt to catch my attention. He was an almost scary looking kid with hair that seemed as though it had been dipped in blood, dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep were accentuated by a thick layer of eyeliner, and I recognized the kanji character for 'ai' tattooed on his forehead.

Contrary to what I was expecting of the red head, he didn't actually speak but simply watched me, as though questioning my motives for being in this room and looking at that blond.

Just when I had given up on waiting for him to speak and was turning to leave the red head spoke, his voice was as bland as his expression.

"They're coming."

As if on cue the science room door burst open revealing an even larger group of girls than before. Shit, I backed further into the room. Some of the girls began to whine and shout.

"Sasuke, you really shouldn't be in here."

"You don't want to talk with them."

"Be careful Sasuke! They might bite!"

Shut up! I screamed in my head, willing them all to leave me alone. And they did, or at least they fell silent. At first I though I might have said that out loud, but then a pair of warm arms wrapped around my neck and waist from behind, and hot air ghosted across my ear.

"My, my who's this?" A familiar voice spoke, where had I heard it before?

"Let him go Naruto!" One of the girls shouted, I think she was Sakura from my homeroom class. Naruto? Oh, that's right, the loud one with the strange looking friend. Things began to click in my mind, this was the science club, and this boy was an outcast, and for some reason, instead of just ignoring the outcasts the entire school _hated_them. Well, it's not unheard of.

"Get you filthy hands off him!" Another girl stepped forward.

"Why should I?" I found myself pulled even closer to the warm body behind me. Suddenly I felt something warm, soft and _wet_ go from my jaw to the corner of my eye. Did he just _lick_ me?

My assailant grinned at the shocked and horrified looks on the girls faces. "He's mine!"

The cheer in the blonde's voice was unnerving and I involuntarily shivered. Some of the girls lunged forward in a desperate attempt to –save?- me but were stopped in there tracks by the red head, who just stood their, his expression neutral and unchanging as they slowly backed off.

Then I was released from my captors grip and the warmth behind me left. I turned to find Naruto jumping back onto the bench and lying down on the lab coat bed. The girls left the room, all hope lost, and the red-head joined the blond on the bench, neither of them seemed to mind that people had probably spilt various dangerous chemicals on all the science room benches at some point.

I found myself feeling very much like a third wheel at this point, as the red head sat quietly and stared out the window and it appeared that Naruto had fallen back to sleep. I figured this was a good time to leave and exited the strange world, somewhat relieved when the bell for class rang.

I thought that now that I had been seen in the science room less and less people would talk to him and try to get to know me, instead there was considerably more, offering comfort and protection from the science club, quietly hinting that the science club never came near their club, some even offered to go and bash up Naruto for me. Whoopty-fucking-doo.

I decided to sit near a tall boy with long, dark brown hair, as he didn't even seem in the remotest bit interested with the 'pretty boy' (a.k.a me) and instead watched students walking past the window. He also seemed to be skillfully avoiding some of his own fan-club, which was very comforting to know.

"Alright everybody time for class, so sit down." Everyone in the room jumped as the teacher seemed to have managed to enter to room with out anyone's knowledge. Very quiet, I liked that.

* * *

Reviews muchly appareciated (they'll make me spell better!) 


	3. 7UP

Hmm listening to An Cafe at the moment. Miss Bou but the new guys are still good. Kanon's still the best out of all off them, I want his wardrobe! and Miku's! Even though I'm a girl and they're guys. Their clothes are awesome!

Chapter 2 7UP

* * *

"Uzumaki! Detention!" Kurenai stalked into the classroom, her eyes blazing with pent up anger, threatening to break out at any moment.

"What!?" Naruto spluttered. He was looking a little groggy but nevertheless outraged. "What the fuck did I do?!"

"You just swore in class."

"WH-"

I bite his finger to stop keep myself from smiling as the big-browed boy tackled Naruto into silence. The blond continued to quietly steam in his chair, big-brows offering a small amount of comfort and the promise of a youthful boost during the break.

A youthful boost? I couldn't help but wonder.

A pale hand entered my vision and a neatly folded crane was left a top my books.

"For good luck." Neji's voice was soft but I could hear a small tone of amusement in his words. The bell rang and I then understood the hidden meaning in the Hyuuga's message.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

I ran. Down halls and around corners until I found the men's change rooms. Ducking in, I checked to see if anyone had seen me, and waited for a bit.

This is ridicules.

The sound of footsteps echoed through emptying hallways and after a good five minutes I decided it was safe.

My mood was getting progressively worse as I walked back through the building and to my locker. With a practiced flick of my wrist the dial spun and my locker opened with an audible click. Flinging the door open I was surprised to hear a small yelp. Turning I saw the blond leaning against the adjacent locker, nursing his hand.

"Watch where you open your locker, bastard!" Naruto growled. I glared back; I'm not in the mood for this.

"Well no one asked you to come sneaking up on me, you fag."

"Who the fuck are you calling a fag?!"

"Guess."

"Bastard."

"Hn." I turned back to my locker and began rifling though my bag searching for a book. A tanned hand fisted in the front of my shirt and pulled me around until I was once again faced with the angry blond.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're the problem. I'm fine!" I was getting riled up now, I thought today was going to be good, but no this little prissy blond just had to come in and piss me off. I turned and stalked off. I'm sick of this guy.

"Oi, bastard!"

I turned back around, a bright light flashed across my face blinding me for a moment. When the starbursts faded I glared at the blond.

"A camera?"

"Yeah, I wonder how much the girls'll pay for this."

Deep inside my brain I heard something break. Sprinting across the hall I closed the small gap within seconds. I grabbed at the bewildered blonde's shirt and punched his scarred cheek. Naruto stumbled back and wiped the blooded from his lips, growling. Lunging forward the blond aimed a fist at my stomach and a frenzied fist fight ensued, both of us were gasping for air as we tackled each other to the ground. Naruto growled as his head connected with the lockers and pounced on me pulling at my hair whilst trying to block or soften the blows I was giving. A hand suddenly obstructed my vision and I was pulled viciously backwards, completely losing my center.

My vision began to clear as a tattooed boy pulled me to my feet and I saw that Naruto was receiving similar treatment from an equally tall blonde girl. I was expecting a lecture from the boy or maybe more shouting or even more fighting, but nothing was said, nothing was done. I was placed back onto my feet and Naruto was lead away from the scene.

"There's a teacher coming from the gym I suggest you go that way to the bathrooms and get cleaned up."

It took a while from my battered brain to realize that the tattooed boy was talking, but after a brief moment I nodded and the boy walked away. My head throbbed and my legs ached but somehow I made it to the sinks without much trouble.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah I know." I looked at Neji through the mirror, not really surprised at how quiet the Hyuuga could be.

"I'll help." A pale, cool hand grabbed my chin and Neji began to clean the blood from my face and neck. Meanwhile I began to gauge how badly I was going to get it once I got home.

The next period was uneventful, asides the occasional remark about the bruise on my jaw and the scratches that marred my hands. Naruto didn't turn up for class and I smirked with satisfaction at the knowledge that I was the reason the blond had gone home.

The big-brow boy seemed more uneasy in the class without his friend around and often got picked on by the teacher, or completely ignored. No one seemed to care, no one ever did. I was a little disturbed at how this school found it so easy to block out things they didn't like, it wasn't normal, I don't think it's very healthy either. Although I can't say I don't do it sometimes.

The door burst open and broke my train of thought as a teacher with mousy brown hair walked in.

"Ahhh… Sorry to bother the class, but I have been informed to tell all of you that because of the increasing amount of clubs in this school the minimum number of members has changed. It's been moved up from five to seven if you don't have seven members by the end of the week your club will be cut and you will be forced to join other clubs. If you wish to merge two clubs together then please see me before the end of the week. Thank you." The teacher nodded politely before walking out, leaving the door to swing closed behind him.

I tapped my head lightly against the table, now everyone in the school will be trying to recruit me.

"I'd offer for you to join my club, but I don't think you'd want to." I assumed this was as close to comforting as Neji ever got.

"What makes you think that?"

My predictions yesterday had been all too true, not only had I been chased after by many club members, I had also gotten a verbal beating from my father and a teasing smirk from my lap-dog of a brother.

"Well it's a kendo club, but you probably wouldn't want to join it because, due to the amount of "good looking" guys in it, there are a lot of fan-type girls in it too."

"Hn. Then no, thanks."

"Mind if I ask which club you're planning on joining then?"

"No idea."

"Peachy."

"Hn." Sinking into my chair I fell deep into thought, I had to join a club that had little to no obligations, wasn't filled with squealing pigs (aka girls), and wasn't filled with talkative people.

"Naruto, what are we going to do? We only have six people in our club."

I perked up, when did Naruto come in?

"Yeah, Lee, don't worry about it. We can find some one."

Turning I saw that the blond was looking a little worse for wear but had in fact come back to school only a day after the fight.

"Pity, Shikamaru graduated last year."

"Yeah, he's a bastard, getting put up grades when they found out he wasn't as stupid as he acted."

An idea soon formed in my head and I headed straight for the science room as soon as the bell sounded.

Mouth-watering scents wafted though the science room door as I rapped on it briefly before entering. Naruto and Lee were perched on the edge of a bench boiling noodles over a Bunsen burner; I was slightly relieved to see that they had actual bowls and pots instead of eating out of old science apparatus.

Clearing my throat I made my way up to the occupied bench. The boys turned to greet me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto leaped onto the ground and made his way forward, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing back his forearm.

"Relax, Naruto. Now is not the time to be fighting." Lee winked at the blond and slowly let him go.

"I want to make a deal with you." I shoved my hands into my pockets in an attempt to appear less threatening, not that it did much.

"What kind?" Naruto said irritably, he wasn't convinced.

"I need to join a club, but I want one with no obligations that I don't need to play much of a part in. And you need another member of your club for it to stay, I'll join your club if you let me bludge on anything you might be doing."

"No way in hell."

"Naruuuutoooo." Lee clung onto his friend. "Be reasonable, if what he says is true he probably won't ever turn up, anyway."

Naruto growled, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. I fisted my hands in my pockets and prayed that it would work. The silence grew.

"Fine."

The tension in the room dispersed, but Naruto's displeasure still lay heavily over their heads.

"I'll tell Iruka, you can break it to everyone else," Naruto told the rejoicing Lee before turning to me, "Some one's always in here during any break and every Thursday there's a period reserved for all clubs so you'll be _obliged _to come here. I'll introduce you to everyone then."

A bounding ball of energy ran up to me and introduced himself. "Thank you very much, I'm Lee Rock!"

"Sasuke Uchiha." After having the blood shaken out of my hand I headed for the door, giving them a small wave. "Bye"

Naruto just grunted and continued to serve the fresh ramen.

* * *

Feedback is good even the bad stuff.

**(o.O)'**- "I think she's gone insane..."


	4. Sugarcoated

Man, Neji is so cool, so's Shikamaru. But I don't think anyone is as cool as Neji. He can talk about fate and still look good, and I like his timeskip clothes. I think they should've made Shika look less normal though, he lost his 'no entry' signs!

Chapter 3 - Sugar-coated

* * *

"Oh, they're at it again." 

"You sound so calm about it, Neji." I raised an eyebrow at him; we had started to eat together during the breaks.

The ruckus in front of us had begun to intensify causing a larger crowd to gather around. To my surprised people didn't leave when they discovered who was involved but instead do something that might have been worse; they stared to cheer them on.

"Bastard, your gonna pay for that!"

"Make me retard."

"Fucking moron!"

"Dog breath!"

"Slut!"

Limbs failed about as the boys tumbled across the floor thrashing at anything that moved. Naruto straddled the basketball player only to be flipped onto his back.

"WOOT! Go get him Kiba!"

"Who's Kiba?" I sipped at my drink, keeping an eye on the fight as I talked with Neji.

"The brunette."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"He's the president of the basketball club. They've won nationals three times in a row."

"That's impressive."

"If you like that kind of sport."

"They do this often?"

"Very. Kiba doesn't like people getting in his way. Naruto loves to tick him off. I believe he finds it amusing."

"Who wins?"

"Don't know."

"The fight almost every week and you never know who's won?"

"There evenly matched when it comes to brawling, but fighting isn't tolerated in this school." Neji nodded towards a break in the crowd. A purple haired teacher shouted at the students to 'move it or lose it' as she went in to break up the fight. Although she was a little shorter than Kiba and was female, she still managed to grab the boys by their shirts and drag them out of the cafeteria, kicking and screaming to a large degree.

"Anko, guidance consoler. I would recommend not getting into a position where you are required to see her."

"Hn." I headed to a table and began to eat; I couldn't care less what that blond got up to.

I sat on the edge of a bench doing my best to ignore the intense stare coming from the red head. The door burst open disrupting the uncomfortable silence and two familiar figures walked in. I recall meeting the two after the fight with Naruto but I was never told their names. The brunette with a tattooed face jumped onto the bench opposite me and the blonde girl followed suite.

"Yo. I heard you joined from Lee, but I can't say I believed him." The brunette gave me a two finger salute, and then pointed a thumb at the girl. "This is Temari, I'm Kankuro, I assume Gaara didn't introduce himself. He's not much of a talker."

"I noticed." I was a little worried to find that there was a girl in this club, but considering she hasn't jumped me already, I'll assumed she isn't like _them_. "Who else is in this club?"

This time Temari answered, holding up her fingers as she listed them off. "Well obviously there's me, Kankuro, Gaara, you've meet Naruto and Lee, and then there's Shino. Yup, that's all of us. Hmm, speaking of Shino." She turned towards Gaara who was now staring out the window. "Gaara, where the fuck is Shino?"

The red head turned and looked at Temari for a moment before answering. "Outside the door."

The door opened right on queue and Naruto and Lee came running into the room, followed by a spiky haired brunette wearing sunglasses. I always had brilliant deduction skills.

"We brought food!" Lee ran to the cupboards and opened them, revealing a stash of plates, cups and cutlery as well as various cooking equipment. Shino silently placed the bag of food on a bench and took a seat next to me, whom Naruto was making a fine job of completely ignoring.

A burner was brought out and Temari emptied the shopping bags onto her bench. Confectionary was broken open and Lee began to cook noodles.

"Is this all you ever do?" I caught the biscuit that was thrown at his head, putting beside me on the bench. I hated sweet things.

"Do we need to do anymore?"

I jumped a little at the sound of Shino's deep voice, not expecting the seemingly quite boy to answer. I shrugged, "I guess not."

"Oi, lover boy!"

I turned to Kankuro, assuming it was me he was addressing.

"Eat this."

I caught the bag of lollies that flew through the air and looked at the brunette in a questioning manner.

"You need sweetening up."

"I don't eat sweet things."

"Why not, it's not like it will make you less of a man. Or is it an ego thing?"

"I just don't like them." More like despised them with every fiber of my being. I threw the bag back to Kankuro, who let it land on the table.

"Naruto!"

I have a bad feeling about where this could be going.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke says he won't eat sweets." He pouted a bit, not really the best look on his tattooed face, but it defiantly caught Naruto's attention. The blond smirked and picked the bag off the table. I sunk back into my seat.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's just a sweet, how can you not like them?"

I kept my stoic expression, biting back the uneasy feeling I was getting.

"Hey! You can't be part of this club if you don't eat our food!"

Shino left the table and went to help Lee, who was juggling the bowls, cups and noodles.

"That's stupid; you said I wouldn't have to do anything." I was getting desperate; the smell of them was already making me feel like gagging.

"Well I take that back. Eat one and I'll stop bugging you."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll force you to." Naruto smiled sweetly offering me the bag. He opened his eyes when the offer wasn't accepted. An evil grin overtook his features. "Fine then."

I fell back onto my elbows as the blond jumped onto my lap grabbing a lolly out of the bag. I turned my face away as the sweet was pushed against my lips, my elbows slid a little on the slippery bench.

"Come on, just eat one and I'll drop this."

I shook my head, looking around to see if anyone was going to help me. Shino and Lee continued to cook the noodles and serve drinks, Kankuro was racing Temari at unwrapping starbursts in their mouths, and Gaara was once again staring out the window. Was this behaviour really that normal?

A hand grabbed my nose stopping my breathing, shit, I pushed Naruto backwards with one hand forcing the blond to let go and prevent himself from falling.

"Man, what's your deal with sweet stuff. Can't you eat just one lolly for me?"

This was bad; the blond really wants me to eat the repulsive stuff. I cringed away from the grinning boy and was about to try pushing him again when the science room door opened. The door slammed against the wall from the large force that was applied, the slam caught me off guard and I lost my balance. My elbow slipped from the unexpected change in weight causing my back to land painfully on the table. This left Naruto and me in an awkwardly suggestive position.

The we both turned to face the door, only to see two very red girls. I assumed they were either red with anger because of Naruto, or blushing madly from seeing a boy lying on a table whilst being straddled by another boy. I settled for both.

"Umm….ahh……" Ino opened and closed her mouth a bit.

"Spit it out, bitch. You look like a bloody fish." Temari glowered at the girls, giving them a threatening glare.

"Hey, Temari that's offensive." Kankuro decided to join in. "Imagine how the fish will feel." They grinned letting out a quick laugh at their joke.

"Hey! Shut up you two! We heard Sasuke had joined this club and we are coming here to ask if wants to change club!" Sakura was steaming now, she pointed at Naruto, her hand was visibly shaking. "And what the hell are you doing to Sasuke?! Get off him now!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, a picture of pure innocence, rather contradicting of his current position. "I'm just giving him a lolly."

"Come on Sasuke, your coming with us. I'm sure you won't want to hang around these guys any longer." Ino started to walk over to them, offering her hand as though I could simply take it and walk out the door. Hardly likely. I couldn't even if I _wanted_ to.

I shook my head at the girl, still not willing to risk opening my mouth to speak. Talk about a rock and a hard place. I was quite possibly in the worst position ever; even my father and brother were looking good at the moment. I lifted myself back onto my elbows, as though a different vantage point would make the decision easier.

"I'm telling you Naruto get off Sasuke now!" Ino was getting braver and moving closer, and no one was stopping her.

I don't like this, without even thinking I ate the sweet thing out of Naruto's hand and opened my mouth to show that I had eaten it. My throat felt like it was coated in sugar, it felt disgusting. The blond looked at me wide-eyed then grinned. "You ate it! Awesome! Bye, bye Ino, Sakura! He ate it so he's staying."

Ino stared at me in horror, then gulped and back up a bit when she saw Gaara get up from his seat and move towards her.

Sakura watched from the doorway disheartened, "Sasuke, why did you…..with them…..why?"

"Just stop bugging me. You're annoying."

"Haha, you got told!" Kankuro howled with laughter smirking at the shell shocked girls. They left the room silently and Lee began to hand out the noodles. I'm still a little uncertain that I had made the right decision; dealing with Naruto wasn't something I wanted to do daily.

"So how do you feel?" The blond grinned at me, his victim.

"Like I'm going to throw up." Too true.

"Meh, you'll live."

Doubtful.

Upon receiving me warm bowl of noodles I decided now would be a good time to ask.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever gonna get off me?"

* * *

**\(O.O)/ **- "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" 


	5. Falling From Grace

Ohh, drama, drama...Itachi! YAY! He's a bit of a bad guy in this fic, even though he's like one of my favouritest characters (.)

Chapter 4 Falling From Grace

* * *

An extra pair of shoes lay neatly beside the others at home. Slipping my own shoes off I glared at the other pair, brother was home.

By all appearances though, my house seemed to be deserted. This entire district was owned by my family. It was rather bothersome to have so many people who know you living in the same street as you, but it often didn't affect me too much. After all I was the invisible little brother, lurking in the shadows of others.

I could hear the soft padding of feet against carpet as I headed deeper into my house. Taking a short detour I tired my best to avoid, or at least put off, the inevitable meeting with _him_.

"Sasuke, I know you're home." A deep voice, unmistakably my brothers, echoed through the walls. "Your father wants to see you."

"He's your father too." I spat back, knowing full well that he was only a room away now.

"It doesn't change the fact." He appeared out of the dining room (hall?) just as I'd predicted.

"Hn, whatever." I glided past him, ignoring his pitiful glare. My father's office was on the second floor, locked away in the corner. It was a foreboding room with a heavy door carved with meaningless patterns that made it look more expensive. It did its job pretty well, I'm almost positive he paid more than double what he should have.

I raised my fist to the door and knocked on it harshly. A voice rumbled consent from the other side and I opened the door.

Dull. It was always so dull, this room, his desk. Everything emanated my father's mood, his constant disapproval, he thought of nothing but what he regarded as important, namely work, his wonderful little pet, and how other saw him. I fell under the latter; I was in the way of perfection for his ideal image. The tall, rich and powerful man with two wonderfully smart and insightful sons, an obedient, loving wife and a company worth more than all of them put together.

"Sasuke, I've heard you've been hanging around with the Uzumaki boy."

Always so direct, how does he even find this stuff out? Until a few days ago he hadn't even known I'd changed school.

"Yeah. I have."

"Hmmm," Great he's even more disappointed now. "I understand your wanting to be charitable, it's a very good trait you have, but you do understand the position he's in?"

"Clearly not." He asks questions like this all the time. He know I don't know the answer but he asks it in a way that makes my not knowing appear idiotic. Does he do this for Itachi?

"Well then. Perhaps I should enlighten you to the fact that tarnishing your reputation by being around him."

His voice rose greatly, shit. Why the hell do I do this to myself, why does he do this? I go so far as to even change schools to gain his approval but still he finds some random floor in my ways. Itachi does jack-shit compared to what I do and what I have to go through.

"You do realize that the way you act reflects on to the way people see me, see our family! I know you're just a child and still think you can play around but it's time for you to just grow up."

The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth; I didn't even realize I was biting my lip. I wonder if he noticed. Hope not, just another sign of weakness to add to the long list of 'how my youngest son is so fucked up'.

"Yes, father." I'm trying to keep the contempt out of my voice. Not working very well though.

He turns back down to his papers and waves me off. Gee, not even a pat on the head?

Fucking bastard, why the hell won't he realize the bloody huge amounts of effort I put in to keep up his 'image'?

I can feel the floorboards strain under my feet, pity they don't break and swallow me whole.

"Hmmm, a little angry are we? Well, you'd best be off to school to play with your blond friend." Itachi gave me a wave, I gave him the finger. "Oh, looks like your early morning runs aren't doing much good for you angry management skills."

I ignore him, this can't be worth my time. Grabbing my bag I head out the door not caring how hard it slammed shut behind me. It's not like I've never broken a door before.

First and second was hell. Actually I'm pretty sure the real hell froze over about half way to school. No one meet my eyes, even Neji stayed quite through out the lesson we had together. That was good, right? It's still doing nothing for my temper; I want to kill something, painfully.

I walked aimlessly and quickly down halls. I didn't even realized I'd walked to the science room until the door in front of me slid open and a yellow blob of hair obstructed my glaring range.

"Hey, Sir.Grump-a-lot." His grinning face filled my vision.

How the hell can he smile like this, the bastard just ruined very God damned thing! My brain fuzzed over, I think it went numb for a second or something. The next thing I noticed was Naruto wincing in pain as I punched him again and again. In the stomach, in the face, was felt worse was the fact that even with that dumb, surprised look on his face, he didn't fight back. I could feel him watching me as I continued to hit him. I was swearing at him now, I can't even tell what I'm saying myself.

I think I was crying. Wait, no, I know I was crying. I could feel his shirt get wet and salty when I collapsed onto his shoulder in exhaustion. I was still mumbling curses, he'd pushed me over my limit, and he deserved it right?

I shut up as I felt warmth around me, he was hugging me again, but it wasn't like last time. It was…nicer. I'm confused now, why is he doing this? I was punching him a moment ago, wasn't I? Am I caught in some kind of illusion? Can he not feel pain of something?

I look up into his face, searching for answers. He's smiling, another smile, a different smile. Maybe I should catalogue them; this one looks a lot different to the others.

"Hey, you okay now?"

This wasn't right, it was strange. I pushed him away and walked off. From past experience I know that my face doesn't get blotchy after I cry. Or at least I don't think it does. I can hardly remember the last time I showed this much emotion let alone cried.

The cold water feels nice against my skin. I made it to the bathrooms, no drama. I wonder what he's doing, how he's feeling.

I hear the door open and quickly check to see if my past activities are still visible on my face.

"Still feeling like biting off someone's head?"

"What made you think that?" It's Neji; I really don't get how he can always find me.

"It's pretty easy to tell someone's mood just by looking at them, even someone as passive as you."

"Hn, I'm fine."

He nods and walks forward a bit now, was he scared of me?

A cool hand touches mine and I find my wrist being held up so that he can inspect my knuckles. I look down at my other hand; my knuckles are covered in red bruises. There aren't many things that can make these.

"He deserved it. He ruined everything."

Neji doesn't look convinced but to my relief doesn't question me. My hands fall back to hang beside me.

"Hn, whatever. Do what you want I guess."

"You don't sound like you believe that yourself."

"I don't, it's a stupid saying. Doing what you want won't get you anywhere. Whatever happens, happens because that's how it's meant to be, doing what you want is just an unnecessary detour. It doesn't help or change things, so there's no point in doing it in the first place."

"You saying that know matter what I do nothing is going to change?" My voice comes out in a growl, I didn't even realise how much he was riling me up.

"No, I'm saying no matter what you do your fate won't change. If changes happen in your life then that's how it's meant to be."

"Hn." I push past him and head for the door; I need to get to class.

"You don't have to agree with my views, but, I think you already do."

* * *

Ahhh, this fucking giant gobbstopper ain't getting any smaller! I've been licking it for 3 days and I still can't fit it in my mouth with out breaking large amounts of my teeth!

Review!


	6. Aftermath

Ahh, so sorry for the lack of updates, but expect more from now on. I think this chappies a bit shorter than normal.

Chapter 5 - Aftermath -

* * *

I slid onto a bench in the science room; I wasn't in the mood to avoid the girls today. Gaara was already in the room sitting by the window as usual. Temari and Lee entered the room and headed straight over to me. Lee spoke first.

"Ahh, so good to find you here! We were wondering if you have seen Naruto since before lunch yesterday."

"No, why?" That's a lie.

"He skipped 3rd period 'cause he said he felt sick. Kankuro found him throwing up blood but when he asked Naruto ran off."

Temari was looking very grave, it's not like he's dead.

"No I only saw him in class for the first two periods." Another lie.

She grabbed my shoulders forcefully, catching me by surprise, and stared into my eyes intently. "Did you see him acting weird, or like he was in pain?"

"No. I'm sure he's fine, probably just playing hooky." I attempted to pry her fingers off my shoulders as they were beginning to feel numb. She took the hint and stepped back. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"Didn't you hear Lee!? He was couching up blood. To me, that's a big deal."

"Maybe he got into another fight with Kiba. I hear people can cough up blood after being hit in the mouth or gut."

Lee jumped onto the bench and sat next to me, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "No, that can't be it, Kiba wasn't at school yesterday, and why would he run away from me?"

Why the hell do these guys care so much about that idiot? Is this like the Naruto fan club or something? "Maybe he's just PMSing after losing a fight to someone."

A tanned hand jerked me forward again to face a very angry blonde. "You don't get it do you!? Naruto isn't like this, he's stronger than anyone I've ever met! Don't go passing judgment on someone you don't know jack-shit about! Naruto, he's –"

"Temari. That's not your story to tell." Gaara must be the scariest guy in the world judging from the reactions he gets from people. I could hardly hear him speak over her ranting but now the room is silent. Like the sound just died or something.

"He said we could tell him if we needed to!"

"Do you need to? He obviously doesn't give a shit; you'll gain nothing from guilt-tripping him into liking Naruto."

What the hell are they talking about?

"Fine." She huffed, blowing my fringe into my eyes as she exhaled. "Sasuke, you might not give a shit about Naruto, but please don't hurt him. He's going through enough."

"Yeah, whatever." Damn, now I'm curious. Is he getting bashed at home or something? Nah, he's like an open book, it'd be easy to tell if he's in pain.

"Maybe a teacher sent him home, do you know if he's been suspended?" Lee is sitting in a classic pondering pose watching as Temari wonders about restlessly. How annoying, can't she just sit down.

"No, he would've told us." Finally she sits down.

"If you guys are so worked up about him why don't you just go to his house? Or maybe call him?" Geez, they look surprised, don't they think?

Temari's looking at me strangely, now at Lee who seems excited, then at Gaara, who is looking at me? What the hell? He has emotions, after all.

"Good idea, Sasuke! Temari, do you know where he lives?" Lee is jumping around now, great. Despite his excite it feels like the atmosphere is very tense.

"What's with the high tension?" Lee's to excited to hear me but the others sure do.

"Sasuke, none of us know where he lives."

Shit, that's a shocker, he seems the type who'd invite these guys over all the time.

"Know where who lives?"

Fuck! I can feel the arm I was leaning on buckle underneath me as I fall back from the surprise. There he is standing in the door. Naruto's grinning at me, was it that fun to scare the shit of me.

"Naruto! You're here, we were worried about you." Temari and Lee run over to him, all smiles again. I have to get out of this place. I can feel Gaara watch me as I head out the door, not even sparing the blond a glance.

Hmm, someone's chasing me, not to hard to guess who.

"Hey wait up!"

Ha, make me.

"I said: 'WAIT UP!'"

The world spins as I'm jerked backwards by a painful grip on my arm. He spins me around so I'm facing him. Bastard.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question yesterday. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, and the annoying blond in front of my really isn't helping."

His grip tightens, I guess I'll have to hear him out then.

"What is your problem? Letting guys bash me up isn't exactly a hobby of mine so you better give me a fucking good answer to why it was okay to let you."

"You're my problem, everything about you is the problem. You're always smiling and being happy to the point where it's annoying. Don't you get that everyone hates your guts!? Your life is screwed up and now you're screwing my life up too! Ain't that nice to hear? I know you're enjoying this! You've ruined my life, everything's fucked up now!"

"How?"

Argh, this guy! "Do you even know who my father is? Do you know what he expects from me? Everything was planned it was perfect until you came along and screwed it up!"

"Alright I get it, calm down. Can't you just make good with him again? I mean he's your dad, he loves you. I don't think he'd care that much if you stuffed up."

"My father isn't like that, everything matters. And right now, to him, your existence matters. The fact that I'm even seen with someone like you, matters. Let me go."

"Ahh, so you're hanging out with the poor loser who only got in because of a sports scholarship."

"I said let me go!"

"Sure, I'll let you go, but I have one more question."

"WHAT!?"

"If you want me out of your life that bad, then why did you come back to the science room?"

"I-" Ahhh….I don't know…he has a point, why did I go back. I had no reason to. Wait, I was hiding from the girls, that's it. Who am I kidding; there are plenty of other places I could've gone… "don't know…"

"Heh, thought so. See ya 'round."

He's walking away, why aren't I moving, my arms still just hanging there. My head hurts, I have to get out of here. I have class now, pull myself together, that's right. Alright now let's get out of here; I just have to get to. Hmm, yeah, he's wrong, I'll try harder, and I'll inherit the business. That's how it's meant to be. That's how I want it. I want this…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews! Please?


End file.
